Talk:IGoodbye/@comment-3180503-20120615170246/@comment-5032904-20120616012310
All this arguing is completely pointless, it always has been since the very beginning. This is why I never became a shipper, don't get Me wrong, I find certain elements of all the various pairings entertaining for different reasons, but I don't root for any one of them. It's not that I have anything against shippers, I don't. I respect everyones single devotion to their ships, I just don't feel so confined! Devoting Myself to just one pairing limits the quality and substance of the show to Me. I enjoy every aspect of iCarly. There was a sentence I read above that said "I really think you're letting your dislike for Creddie and Seddie alter the reality of the show". Almost every shipper is guilty of this. Simple facts and rudimentary elements of the show have been routinely disregarded in favor of a make believe fantasy of how things are really happening, and one of the biggest annoyances to Me, is how certain shippers call Dan a troll, or say that He starts ship wars whenever they don't get what they want, but when they do get what they hope for, they say "oh, isn't he great, I love you Dan", it's a form of mental illness. Now, there will never be a solution that will make everyone happy, the very idea is incompatible with human nature, and is a sure set-up for disappointment. The closest we'll ever get to that is where we are at now, every ship has gotten it's respective turn, be happy with what you've got. I sincerely believe if you're looking for a solution, you are part of the problem. Something I just want to make clear right now, I love and respect all of you as individuals, but I loathe and despise the groups you belong to and identify with. To Me, you guys are the freakshow, and I have a front row seat, I view this whole thing from a safe distance and comment on it every so often, and I like it that way because it gives Me a detachment. My honest opinion, I think everyone needs to stop being so outraged all the time by what other shippers say. This whole argument didn't start because of what @Cartoonprincess said, but rather because a few people thought what @Mak23686 said was rude. All He said was he would find it comical if there was no shipping resolution, and all the fighting was for nothing(which it is anyway), He didn't say Cam would come out #1. Personally, I hope the show's finale is open-ended. My hope is that we'll get a similar scenario to Merry Christmas Drake and Josh, where a year or two from now, we'll get an iCarly movie, which I believe is possible. One of the things about the iCarly fandom that I love indulging in from time to time are iCarly fanfictions, something that I find a more productive use of time than arguing about which ship is gonna bite the big bazooka. P.S. Also, I'd like to ask everyone to remember that it's just a tv show, it's absurdist comedy, you guys need to not take it so seriously!